Jaffar
Jaffar (ジャアファル), "The Angel of Death," is an enemy in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken who can become a playable unit later in the game. He was an emotionless killer in the employ of Nergal until he was changed by the kindness of Nino, the first person he ever came to care for. Background Jaffar was discovered by Nergal as an orphan, sleeping among a pile of dead bodies. Nergal took in the boy, impressed by his evident skill, and began to train him. At some point later, Jaffar was sent by Nergal to infiltrate the Black Fang, an infamous league of assassins. His natural talents, combined with Nergal's training, allowed him to rise through the group's ranks quickly. He eventually replaced Jerme, The Death Kite, as one of the Four Fangs, the most powerful members of the organization. In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Jaffar is first seen in a cutscene in The Dread Isle (Eliwood's Chapter 18, Hector's Chapter 19). Ephidel, upon learning that a member of the Black Fang, Leila, was actually a spy for Ostia, summoned Jaffar to kill her for betraying the group. Ephidel then commanded Jaffar to leave her corpse in the forest for Eliwood's army to find. Jaffar later subdued Lord Elbert at Nergal's command during his escape attempt in Dragon's Gate (Eliwood's Chapter 19, Hector's Chapter 20). During this time, Jaffar had a brief confrontation with Eliwood and his group, but he was ordered to go to Bern and await his next mission. The Four Fangs were later summoned by Sonia in Kinship's Bond (Eliwood's Chapter 21, Hector's Chapter 22) and were commanded to track down and kill Eliwood and his friends. The turning point for Jaffar came when he met a young girl named Nino in Four-Fanged Offense. Nino was supposed to meet up with him after a mission, but then she found Jaffar hurt and bleeding badly, and had tended to his wounds when he passed out on the floor; for his part, Jaffar had seen Nino from afar sometimes, but they had never been face to face. When he came to his senses, Jaffar asked why Nino had spared him, remembering the Black Fang's code to kill the weak so that the strong may rise; she replied that, as a fellow Black Fang, she did not want him to die. This is the first time Jaffar felt emotions, and over time he began to care for Nino. In Battle Before Dawn (Eliwood's Chapter 26, Hector's Chapter 28), Sonia had ordered Jaffar and Nino to assassinate Prince Zephiel secretly on behalf his father, King Desmond of Bern. After Nino accepted the mission, Sonia told Jaffar to stay behind for more details, telling him that after assassinating Prince Zephiel, he was to kill Nino so that the King would have a scapegoat upon which to blame the Prince's death. Jaffar openly wondered why Sonia would want to kill her own daughter, but ultimately told her it had nothing to do with him. Jaffar and Nino infiltrate the Prince's manse, and Jaffar, upon knocking out Prince Zephiel, tells Nino it is time for her to do her part. Just before entering the Prince's room, Nino hears the Prince praying for his father to accept him so that he, his mother, his sister and his father, the King, may live a happy life. Nino cannot bring herself to kill Prince Zephiel, as this is all she wants as well, acceptance from her "mother" Sonia. Nino knows that betraying the Black Fang means death, and after explaining herself to Jaffar, she tells him that she is ready to die. She closes her eyes preparing for Jaffar to kill her when he actually tells Nino to follow him, and that they are leaving. However, while they were attempting to flee the manse, Ursula, another one of the Four Fangs, spots them and Jaffar proceeds to fight her and her troops, telling Nino to run and that she deserves to live. He refuses her offer to run with him and makes a last stand to cover for her and protect Zephiel as well. If you recruit Nino (talk with her using Eliwood/Hector), then she can talk to Jaffar and he would then join the group at the end of the chapter, although some among the group (particularly Hector and Matthew) did not think he should be so quickly forgiven for all of the comrades he had killed (namely Leila). In Night of Farewells (Eliwood's Chapter 26x, Hector's Chapter 28x) Jaffar accompanies Nino in her search for her mother Sonia (as she had already learned from Ursula that Sonia was not her real mother). When Nino confronts her mother and learns her origins, Jaffar is with her, and then they are aided by the rest of the group when Sonia sends Black Fang members after them both. Afterwards, he joins the group for the rest of the journey, so that he may atone for his sins. Stats Initial Stats | Assassin | Ice |13 |34 |19 |25 |24 |10 |15 |11 |8 |6 | Sword - A | Killing Edge Elixir |} Growth Rates |65% |15% |40% |35% |20% |30% |30% |} Overall Jaffar's growth rates are quite low, but he has good starting stats, especially Strength, which is almost capped. His HP and Defense growths are low, but he will more likely dodge oncoming attacks with his incredibly high Speed and Skill With a Killing Edge, he can kill many enemies with his high Strength (unusually high for an Assassin) and his good chance of landing a Critical hit. However, some of his potential to kill enemies is lessened by the low strength cap for Assassins. He is still a solid unit, though, especially with his Silencer skill, which can instantly kill most enemies. Support Conversation Summaries Jaffar is capable of having support conversations with three characters: Nino, Matthew, and Legault. Legault - Legault expresses his surprise at seeing Nergal's right-hand man among Eliwood's ranks and attempts to talk with him. Jaffar remains silent and only once addresses Legault by his nickname, the Hurricane. In the second conversation, Legault says that he heard about Jaffar rescuing Nino and mentions that he was surprised. He asks Jaffar what prompted the change in character, but Jaffar remains silent. Jaffar suddenly speaks and asks Legault to protect Nino if anything should happen to him. Jaffar says that he still knows nothing of emotion, but he is now afraid for Nino's safety, leading Legault to realize that even though he was still silent and creepy, Jaffar had changed quite a bit. In the final support conversation, Legault tells Jaffar how things will be different now that he is getting softer, as he could be rendered powerless if anyone took Nino hostage. Jaffar says he intends to live with Nino regardless, so Legault accepts this and tells him to protect her for Linus and Lloyd as well, as they also looked out for her safety before they died. Matthew - Matthew confronts Jaffar looking for clues as to who killed Leila. He had concluded that only one of the Four Fangs could have killed someone with such skill, and later realizes that Jaffar must have done it. Subsequently, Matthew swears to exact revenge on Jaffar. In the second conversation, Matthew attempts to kill Jaffar, but Jaffar dodges the attack and swiftly gets behind Matthew. Matthew prepares to die, but Jaffar refrains from killing him. This serves only to anger Matthew even further, and he redoubles his vow to kill Jaffar. In the final support conversation, Matthew comes to Jaffar saying his friends have Nino held captive and will kill her if he makes a move. Jaffar obeys Matthew and stands still, and Matthew moves in to kill him but he stops at the last moment, saying that Leila stopped him. Matthew recalls what Eliwood had said about Jaffar being under Nergal's control, and so Nergal was the one who really killed Leila. Matthew then releases Jaffar, telling him he was lying about capturing Nino, but before Matthew leaves Jaffar tells him that Leila had whispered his name with her last breath. Nino - In the first conversation, Nino asks Jaffar about his past and Jaffar tells her about Nergal finding him as a child and training him. Jaffar mentions that when he first heard of Nino, who had been raised by Sonia, he expected her to be something like him as they were both orphans. However when he first saw Nino laughing with the Reed brothers, and tells her that it was at that point he became interested in her. Jaffar tells Nino that when she saved his life, that was when he first discovered feelings. In the second support conversation, Nino gives Jaffar her greatest treasure, a pendant that her mother once wore. Jaffar does not want to accept such an important item, but she says that she does not deserve it because she doesn't even remember her mother's face even though she had died to protect Nino. Jaffar tells Nino that it was not her fault, that no one could be expected to remember something when they were so young, but none the less Jaffar still agrees to hold onto it for her until she is ready. Jaffar then tells Nino that she is his best friend, and Nino responds by saying that hearing those words made her so happy. In the final support conversation, Jaffar tells Nino that he can no longer fulfill his promise. Nino becomes angry with Jaffar, asking him how he could do such a thing as to let her trust him. Jaffar then explains that he cannot be her friend because he loves her. Nino reciprocates this love, and Jaffar suggests that when the battle is over, they should live together. Nino agrees and then tells Jaffar, "Don't ever leave me... ...Ever. You have to promise." Jaffar replies: "On my honor...on my heart." Possible Endings Jaffar has two different endings, depending on whether or not he gets an A Rank Support with Nino. Default Ending - Jaffar vanished in the final moments of the last battle. He still avoids the bounty hunters who seek out the famed Angel of Death. Nino and Jaffar's Ending - They were married after the conflict and were gifted with two twin boys. Their time in Pherae was happy until bounty hunters came for Jaffar. To protect his family, he disappeared. Nino vanished in search of him. Quotes Battle Conversations *Vs. Ursula in Chapter 26 Ursula: I cannot understand you. You serve perfection in the form of our masters. Yet you abandon such happiness? Jaffar: ......I ensure that Nino lives. That's all. *Vs. Sonia in Chapter 26x Jaffar: Here I come. Sonia: Ingrate! You owe your life to Lord Nergal! You and that girl, you're nothing but filth! But it matters not, as long as your essence remains intact. No other part of you now has any value. *Vs. Lloyd in Chapter 27 Lloyd: The "Angel of Death." Since the day I met you, I've always wondered... If we met in straight combat, who of us would win? Jaffar: ...... Lloyd: I think it's time that question was answered. *Vs. Linus in Chapter 27 Linus: Jaffar!! You traitorous scum! Jaffar: ...... Linus: Repent your sins, Jaffar! I bring you the Fang's justice! *Vs. Nergal in Final Chapter Jaffar: ...... Nergal: Hmph... It's you, Jaffar? Turning your sword against me, your master? Do you forget who raised you? You are worthless. Jaffar: ...Wrong. I am a man. Nergal: Oh, really? If so, then I will give you a man's death! Tactician Conversation Miscellaneous Quotes Final Chapter Quote Death Quote Trivia *The overworld sprites of the assassins in GBA games are all based off of Jaffar's attire. *Curiously enough, the only time in the game where Jaffar can be seen scared and greatly surprised is during Chapter 30: Victory or Death if the player chooses to send him to the ruins to retrieve the talisman. Sophia pops out of nowhere (mistaking the chosen unit for Athos), thus even scaring the always alert Jaffar before giving him the talisman. *Jaffar's death quote of "And so it ends," is later said by Rikard as a portion of his death quote. *In Chapter 26x: Night of Farewells, sometimes Jaffar will say to Sonia "You're rotten", while other times he will say "You're inhuman", before following with "Your soul is black and devoid of warmth." *Even if you skip Chapter 26x, as long as Nino talked to Jaffar in Chapter 26, he will join in the following chapter. Etymology The name 'Jaffar' means 'stream' in Arabic. It may also be of note that there is a city in modern-day Israel named Jaffa, or 'Yafo.' It was an ancient Phoenician city later ruled at various times by the Israelites, Arabs, and European Crusaders. Jaffa was predominately populated by Arabs until the creation of the state of Israel in 1948 and is currently a part of the modern-day city Tel-Aviv. Gallery File:Jaffaringame.png|Jaffar's portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. es:jaffar Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Black Fang members